The present invention relates to a clamp device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp device which can position a card stably without any adhesive.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional clamp device comprises a first clamp plate 2, a second clamp plate 4, a spring 6, and a pin 8. The first clamp plate 2 has a first upper end 22, a first lug 10, and a first lower end 26. The second clamp plate 4 has a second upper end 24, a second lug 12, and a second lower end 28. The spring 6 has a first end 18 contacting the first upper end 22 of the first clamp plate 2 and a second end 20 contacting the second upper end 24 of the second clamp plate 4. The pin 8 passes through a through hole 16 and the spring 6. The first lower end 26 of the first clamp plate 2 often contacts the second lower end 28 of the second clamp plate 4. When the user presses the first upper end 22 of the first clamp plate 2 and the second upper end 24 of the second clamp plate 4 inward, the first lower end 26 of the first clamp plate 2 and the second lower end 28 of the second clamp plate 4 will extend outward. A card (not shown in the figures) is adhered on the conventional clamp device. However, the card may be detached from the conventional clamp device if the adhesive becomes useless.